More Than Enough by Weasleymum
by Weasleymum
Summary: After a difficult night during the Horocrux Hunt Ron and Hermione find themselves alone in front of the fire. They worry about the days ahead, and face the fire that has been long smoldering in them both.


-1More Than Enough

Hermione scooted closer to the dying fire, vaguely aware of Ron's eyes on her. Despite the intense heat of the crackling red-hot embers, a shiver ran through her body as a replay of the night ran through her mind. Strong hands clasped her shoulders briefly, wrapping a worn but warm patchwork quilt around her shoulders. _Ron's quilt…_ she concluded breathing in the masculine smell. He was still watching her intently, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she did so, her voice shaking.

"I'm so tired of being cold Ron."

He studied her profile a moment longer before rising and making his way over to his worn knapsack. Fishing around inside, he pulled out a flask and two chipped mugs. He brought the items over to the fire and settled down next to Hermione. Wordlessly, he poured two shots of a liquid she recognized as Fire whiskey and silently handed one out to her.

Hermione accepted it wordlessly, ignoring the look of surprise that crossed Ron's face. She knew he hadn't expected her to take it…at best a polite refusal, at worst an all out lecture. Not tonight though. Tonight she needed it. She sipped from her mug gingerly, enjoying the warmth coursing through her body as it burned down her throat. Ron downed his in one gulp and wordlessly poured another.

"Is he asleep?" she asked timidly.

"Yep, that pain potion knocked him out. I expect he won't come around until morning".

She sighed heavily and nodded. "What are we doing Ron?" 

"I-I don't' know."

"We could have had the cup…but then he got word on Snape's location…He's not focused Ron. He's reckless…he' is going to get himself or us killed!"

Ron's eyes snapped up. He gently cupped Hermione's cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to you Hermione. I won't let it…I'll protect you and Harry with my life. You believe that, right?"

She smiled at him softly, and leaned forward to rest her forehead against hers. "I believe you."

They were quiet for another moment, only the sounds of their breathing filled the night air. Ron cleared his throat and moved away. "I'll talk to Harry…we both will."

"And if he won't listen?"

"We'll go get GIN. She'll make him listen."

Hermione chuckled, brushing his hair back from his face. Their eyes locked, and she felt him inch closer. Their lips were centimeters apart when she put a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Ron," she began desperately. "We agreed we should--"

"…wait," Ron finished for her, closing his hand around her delicate wrist and drawing her close to him again. "I thought we should…something to look forward to, y'know. A reason to fight, to survive, to eliminate distractions. And then tonight…Dolohov' s wand was pointed right at you, Hermione. He said the words, if …" He broke of, blinking against his suddenly bright eyes.

She cupped his cheek. "But you saved me, Ron. You levitated that rock and saved my life."

"But what if…I don't want to wait…I don't want to live for one day…I love you now…I need to love you now…it's all we've got."

Hermione smiled as Ron wiped the tear that had escaped her eye. "I love you, too. Ron, I always have…".

Ron smiled at her brightly. Softly, he brushed his lips against her. She returned the kiss, deepening it as the passion interrupted in the pit of her stomach. _He loves me!!! He truly does! _ They kissed intently for a few minutes, stopping to take much needed breaths..

She settled into the crook of his arm. They watched the fire silently, stealing kisses now and again.

Ron cleared his throat suddenly and spoke. "You deserve so much more Hermione."

She looked at him questionably. "What are you on about?"

"I just…I wish we weren't here. I wish I could give you more…love you like you deserve."

"You do Ron…you give me everything I'll ever need.: She kissed him deeply, pouring all the love and desire she processed into the kiss. He returned it, and when they parted Ron's eyes shone with so much love and devotion Hermione felt fit to burst with joy. Still, the toll of the night was upon her, and she yawned deeply.

Ron laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep, love. I'll take fist watch."

She smiled, knowing there was no arguing with him. "Goodnight then."

"G'night, and don't worry. We'll talk to Harry...we'll make him see."

"I know, Ron. I know."

Hermione turned to make her way into the tent giving Ron a soft wave. She settled down beside Harry, shushing him and running a soothing hand down his back as he muttered from a common nightmare. "I'm here, Harry and so is Ron. We'll take care of you, shhh., we'll always be here. Ron won't let anything happen to us Harry. He won't. Shhhhh."

Harry's mutterings ceased , and Hermione laid down her head to rest. Ron was out there, and he would die to protect them both. Tomorrow would bring what it would. Tonight she was alive, Harry was save, and Ron loved her. It was enough. _More than enough …_ she decided as she finally succumbed to the waves of darkness.


End file.
